<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ll Always Be by brilliantbanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210941">We’ll Always Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee'>brilliantbanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Owen meets the in-laws, Tarlos Secret Santa, relationship milestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas and the Strands have been invited to spend the evening with the Reyes. </p><p>There are nerves all around but when it comes down to it they are all a family and in the end, that is all that truly matters. Everything else is just extra — even if there are some questions to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes &amp; Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ll Always Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMikeShelbyMiller/gifts">CaptainMikeShelbyMiller</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange for Amber! I went with the prompt of "the Strands are invited to spend Christmas with the Reyes family" and I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Title from "All for One" by Five for Fighting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure we have everything?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes dad, relax. It’s going to be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make sure we’re bringing what we told them we would.” </p><p> </p><p>TK finished loading the containers of food into the bag in his hands and set it on the counter before giving his dad a considering look, “Are you nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are,” TK disagreed, a hint of surprise evident in his tone, “why?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not.” When TK was not swayed by his very effective argument he sighed and put a hand up in surrender, “Fine. Christmas is a big deal, and meeting your future in-laws—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dad</em>, we are not even—”</p><p> </p><p>“—is an even bigger one.” Owen finished, undaunted by the familiar argument. “I just don’t want to make a bad impression, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” TK said seriously, placing a hand on his shoulder, “it’s going to be <em> fine</em>. Really.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen smiled at his son before taking a deep breath. TK was right, it would be fine. There was no need to stress about this. It was just Christmas dinner. With Carlos’s family. It would be totally fine. </p><p> </p><p>He almost had himself convinced too, until he caught sight of the clock on the stove. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” he told TK, “but I think our chances would be better if we left now, before we’re late.” </p><p> </p><p>TK stole a glance at the clock and swore, gathering up the bags again, “You have no idea how right you are.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mami?” Carlos called as he let himself in, struggling through the door with his arms ladened with bags. </p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen!” his mother’s voice called and after he managed to close the door behind him he headed in the direction. </p><p> </p><p>“I got all the stuff you asked for, but I think you went a little overboard.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense mijo,” she scoffed with a wave of her hand, “it’s Christmas, there is no such thing as ‘overboard’.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos rolled his eyes, which caused his mother to narrow hers as she lightly whacked the back of his hand with the wooden spoon she was using, “Don’t sass me, I don’t care how old you are.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos shifted out of the reach of her spoon before he spoke again, “I know it’s a holiday and I know you pride yourself on throwing a fantastic Christmas party, but it’s going to be much smaller this year. I just think that maybe you got a little too much, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucia shrugged and turned back to the pots she had been tending on the stove prior to Carlos’s arrival, “More leftovers then. Plenty enough for you and TK to take home.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mami</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Carlos</em>. It’s a mother’s prerogative to make sure her children — and whoever else it is that they may or may not live with — are fed.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not...we don’t…” Carlos took a breath and tried again, “we don’t live together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet,” Lucia declared, pointing her spoon at him for emphasis, “give it time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but could we maybe not start with that tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to tell me that you think I am going to embarrass you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I know you are,” Carlos deadpanned, “between you and the girls I have never stood a chance. That’s not what I’m worried about.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucia studied him, taking in the anxious set of his shoulders, “Then what is? Talk to me Carlos, what’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos didn’t respond right away but at his mother’s expectant look he sighed and sank into one of the stools at the counter, “I want to ask TK to move in, but I don’t know if I should.” </p><p> </p><p>His mother frowned as she turned off the burner and set down her spoon, leaning forward on the counter so she was closer to her son, “You think he’ll say no?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes? No? I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was helpful.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos gave her an unimpressed look before continuing, “It’s not that I think he doesn’t want to, I just don’t know if he thinks he should right now. Things are going well between us — great, actually — but he’s focused on taking care of his dad right now. Which he should be,” Carlos added hastily, “and I don’t begrudge him any of the time he spends helping his dad, but I’m just afraid that if I ask him to move in he’ll feel obligated to say no so he can stay with Owen. Or that he will say yes but then regret it. Or that he says yes and then something happens and he feels guilty and resentful.” </p><p> </p><p>The pair is silent for a moment before Lucia finally speaks, “you know, your sisters never had relationship problems so complicated.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mami</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucia held up her hands in surrender, “I’m kidding Carlos, just trying to lighten the mood. It is Christmas after all.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos shook his head fondly and Lucia slid onto the stool next to him, “Okay, serious advice now: you can’t make that choice for him, mijo. If it’s something you want him to consider, you need to ask him and let him decide. You can tell him that you know there are other factors but that he has a home with you, if he wants it. But,” she added as she placed a hand on top of Carlos’s, “I think he already knows that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Carlos said softly, placing a kiss on his mother’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled and patted his hand again, “Of course. What are mothers for if not to give excellent advice?” She grinned at him before glancing past him at the clock on the wall. She cursed and slid off the stool nudging Carlos as she went, “Alright, enough of this talking about feelings — there is food to be made and I didn’t teach you to cook just to impress your boy. Tell your sisters to get themselves in here then take off your coat and get to work!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Carlos replied with a mock salute as he headed out to find his sisters. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And you’re sure we’ve got everything?” </p><p> </p><p>“For the hundredth time dad, <em> yes</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to be sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” TK said for what he was certain was at least the 15th time, “it’s going to be <em>fine</em>. This isn’t a job interview, you don’t have to impress them.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I want to.” At TK’s incredulous look, he clarified, “This is important to you. Carlos is important to you, and his family is important to him. So I want to make sure it goes well.” </p><p> </p><p>TK’s expression softened, but his voice had a teasing edge as he reached back into the car for the last of the bags, “That’s sweet, but I can assure you I was plenty charming all on my own.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen elbowed him as he took some of the bags, “Okay smartass, you’ve made your point. Let’s go — can’t keep Mrs. Reyes waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>TK sobered, “you don’t know how true that is. Not when dinner is involved.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, they crossed over to the front porch and Owen reached out with his free hand to ring the doorbell. The door swung open a moment later. It was a familiar face standing on the threshold, but not one he had expected. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mya,” TK greeted from behind Owen, “think you can grab some of these?” </p><p> </p><p>“I knew all those muscles were just for show,” she quipped, but stepped out onto the porch to take some of the bags from TK and Owen. </p><p> </p><p>Owen chuckled at TK’s expense before greeting Mya, “Hi, Mya, Merry Christmas.” </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a beaming smile as she led the way into the house, “Thanks, you too! I am glad you guys are finally here—I’ve been on my own since I am banned from the kitchen and every biological Reyes has been enlisted to cook.” </p><p> </p><p>TK raised an eyebrow, “How’d you get banned?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a terrible cook,” Mya said matter of factly. “Lucia has been trying to teach me for the past year or so, but she decided it wasn’t worth risking Christmas dinner so, banned. I’ve been relegated to setting the table and getting the door.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well the table looks lovely,” Owen noted as they entered the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“It better, she made me re-do it twice.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with high standards, mija. But it does look lovely, thank you.” Owen watched with interest (and a fair bit of nerves) as a woman who could only be Carlos’s mother stepped into the room and came over to put an affectionate arm around Mya’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Mya, for her part, tried her best to keep a disgruntled look on her face but couldn’t quite manage it. The older woman chuckled before turning to face the new arrivals. </p><p> </p><p>“TK, it’s good to see you. It has been too long.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Lucia,” TK said as moved closer, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug, “I know, and I’m sorry. Things have just been crazy lately. I’d like you to meet my dad though, Owen Strand.” </p><p> </p><p>As he stepped back from the hug he turned to indicate Owen, who stepped forward, hand outstretched, “It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reyes,” he said politely. </p><p> </p><p>She took the offered hand, but used her other to wave off his formality, “Lucia, please. And I am so glad to finally meet you.” </p><p> </p><p>The door to the kitchen swung open again and they all looked up to see the familiar form of Carlos Reyes entering the room. He smiled at them all, but when his eyes found TK, his entire demeanor brightened. They moved towards each other and met in the middle, sharing a kiss that was chaste enough for company, but still so intimate that it made everyone else feel as if they were invading in a private moment. </p><p> </p><p>But maybe that was just them. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a few seconds before Mya groaned, “Could you please not, for once? Consider it a Christmas present, for me?” </p><p> </p><p>They ignored her, but when they broke apart TK grinned at her, “You’re just jealous, Esquilin.” </p><p> </p><p>“What I am is tired, Strand. So very, very tired of always having to watch you two do that.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos grinned at her sheepishly, “I am sorry, if that helps.” </p><p> </p><p>Mya studied him for a moment before sighing, throwing her hands up in the air, “It is impossible to stay mad at you, I swear. It’s like being mad at a puppy.” She turned to Lucia, “has he always been like this?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “more or less. It’s those big brown eyes, I think. I am, of course, immune to them; but everyone else seemed to fall under his spell. It’s a fortunate thing he was a good child, really.” </p><p> </p><p>TK looked at Carlos consideringly, “Yeah, it’s definitely the eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos’s cheeks darkened and though Owen was enjoying the show, he offered Carlos a lifeline in the form of a change in subject, “So, Lucia—anything I can help with?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was only a short while later that they were settled around the table and Carlos was able to survey the room and find so many people he cared deeply about. He felt a wave of gratitude: so many were not this lucky, especially not this year. He was so fortunate to have these people in his life and to have them here: his mom, his sisters, his partner, and the Strands. It was all he would have asked for, given the chance. He stole a glance at TK, seated next to him, and was met with a warm smile that washed over him, filling him with warmth and love and gratitude all over again. </p><p> </p><p>He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of his mother clearing her throat as she stood from her seat at the head of the table. When all gathered eyes were on her she smiled, “I know we’re all eager to eat but I would be remiss if I didn’t take a moment to acknowledge this: the fact that we are all here, we are all together, and that we are all safe. This year has had its fair share of challenges, that is true, but it was not without its triumphs and in the end, that is what matters. I couldn’t be more grateful for those and each and every one of you at this table - whether I gave birth to you or only met you tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>This earned a chuckle from everyone and a nod of thanks from Owen. Lucia smiled at them all and raised her glass, “to the holidays, loved ones, and a bright future.” </p><p> </p><p>The others followed suit and there was silence as his mother took her seat. Once she had settled and set down her glass she looked around the table, eyebrows raised, “what are you waiting for, I didn’t spend all day cooking for you all to simply stare at the food.” </p><p> </p><p>There were chuckles and warm chatter that spread throughout the gathered group as plates were filled. Carlos took a moment to absorb it all before he even reached for his plate. The warmth and laughter filled the room, each person wearing a smile and speaking animatedly with each other. </p><p> </p><p>It was TK’s voice that pulled him back to the moment at hand, “You’re the expert here, what can’t I miss out on?”</p><p> </p><p>“The tamales, for sure. You like mine and my mother’s put those to shame. Mine are nothing but a weak imitation in comparison.” </p><p> </p><p>TK raised a dubious eyebrow but reached for the tamales dish anyway, sliding one each onto both of their plates. Carlos reached the veggie dish in front of him, but his eyes never left TK as he peeled back the outer husk of the tamale and cut off a piece with his fork. He spooned some of the vegetables onto each of their plates as he waited for TK’s verdict. He took a bite of the tamale and raised his eyebrows as he looked back at Carlos, “you weren’t joking.” </p><p> </p><p>“A Reyes never jokes about tamales,” Carlos said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>TK rolled his eyes, “stop being dramatic and pass whatever that is over there because that looks amazing. Although everything looks amazing - how exactly is your mother expecting six people to eat all of this.” </p><p> </p><p>“One thing you need to understand about Lucia Reyes and dinner; it is not complete until everyone has left with a container of leftovers. Dinner with my mother is never a one-night affair.” </p><p> </p><p>TK didn’t respond and Carlos turned his gaze back to him to find him watching their parents chat animatedly with Carlos’s oldest sister. </p><p> </p><p>“The more time I spend with you mom the more I can see the similarities between you two,” he explained when he noticed Carlos watching him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” TK confirmed, “obviously you’re both amazing cooks, but you both have this way of making everyone feel welcomed and comfortable. You both have generous souls.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos could feel the hit rising in his face, but he found that he didn’t quite care when TK looked at him like that. Like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. Like he was the only one in the room. For a moment it almost seemed to be true; the intensity of their gaze washed over everyone else, shrinking the room until only they remained. <em> God </em> he loved this man. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lovebirds.” </p><p> </p><p>Mya’s voice found its way through and soon their private moment was shattered and Carlos turned to face his partner, seated across the table from him. She looked exasperated, as if she had tried to get their attention more than once. </p><p> </p><p>“Could maybe stop whatever that was just just a sec and pass the bread? If you’re going to do that at least have the decency to not hog the bread.” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos made a face at her but reached for the basket of bread to his right. </p><p> </p><p>Lucia rolled her eyes and turned to Owen, “Sometimes I think I have four children, though I swear I only gave birth to three of them.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen scoffed as he reached for his drink, “That’s nothing — stop by the firehouse sometime and I’ll introduce you to my other four.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As dinner wrapped up Owen offered to help Lucia with the clean-up. She accepted with a smile and once all the dishes and food had been transferred to the kitchen they fell into a comfortable rhythm of washing, drying, and packing the leftovers into containers. The Reyes daughters and Mya relocated to the living room and TK and Carlos snuck out into the backyard, seeking some time alone. </p><p> </p><p>Lucia and Owen worked in silence for some time, except for the occasional mention of the task at hand. Their silence is broken when Lucia, in response to Owen’s inquiry about more containers for the leftovers, shared the thought that had been on her mind since the two parents had entered the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that you have a lot going on right now but I wanted to make sure that you know you can always come to us if you need anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen smiled as he took the container from her, “Now I see where your son gets his generous heart from. Thank you Lucia, really. Not just for that, but for being so kind to TK. That kid is my world and I like knowing he has other people looking out for him, just in case.” </p><p> </p><p>“You did a good job with him.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen looked up, startled, to see Lucia smiling fondly in the direction TK and Carlos had disappeared. He followed her gaze with a smile of his own, “I’d love to take credit, but I'm pretty sure he turned out great in spite of me. You, on the other hand, outdid yourself with Carlos. He’s really something.” </p><p> </p><p>He paused here, looking back down at the container he had been filling, “it’s been a long time since I’ve seen my son so happy,” he admitted, “but I know that your son is the reason.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucia’s smile turned softer, “I think that has been a two-way street. I’ve never seen my son so comfortable with anyone - he and TK fit together. The ones in the past have been fine, but he’s the first one I could see my son building a life with.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen nodded before turning to face Lucia, “TK has never been with someone as good as Carlos. I need you to know that I think the world of your son and that I am so, so grateful to him for bringing my son back to me. When we moved here TK was a shell of who he used to be; he had been for a while. Somewhere along the way, I got my son back, and I know I have yours to thank.” </p><p> </p><p>The look Lucia gave him was fond, but even as she smiled he could see moisture gathering in her eyes to match his own. She crossed the kitchen until she was beside him and reached out to pull him into a hug. When they separated, she was still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you were able to come tonight, that we were able to start getting to know each other. I want you to know that you are family to us now, you and TK.” </p><p> </p><p>Owen matched her smile, heart full. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he told her seriously, “for welcoming TK, and now me. Know that I am not exaggerating when I say it means the world. Besides,” he continued, tone shifting as he let a chuckle slip, “It’s only a matter of time until those two see to it that we <em> are </em> family, legally. I’d put money on it.” </p><p> </p><p>Lucia’s fond expression split into a grin as she stepped back, “I’ll take that bet. Shall we choose dates?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on Lucia. Just so you know though, I will win.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cute that you think that.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m glad you asked my dad and I to come here tonight. I can’t imagine spending Christmas without him, but I wouldn’t want to miss spending it with you either.” </p><p> </p><p>“Careful Strand, you’re straying into some serious commitment territory.” </p><p> </p><p>TK laughed broadly and Carlos savored the sight. He had gotten to see more and more of this side of TK - this unrestrained, genuine side - in the months they had been together but he had yet to get tired of it. He was fairly certain he never would. TK leaned into him and Carlos put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. </p><p> </p><p>“And here I was thinking we were already there,” he countered. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos thought about his conversation with his mother earlier. She was right (she usually was, in his experience): they had long since passed the point of beating around the bush. It was time to be upfront. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, there’s something I’ve wanted to talk about, now that you mentioned it.” </p><p> </p><p>TK twisted in his embrace, turning so he could meet Carlos’s gaze. His brow was furrowed as he asked, “is everything okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Carlos said firmly, “everything is more than okay. Being with you is unlike anything else I have ever experienced. It’s all I want to do now that I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>TK’s expression softened and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Carlos’s cheek. He lingered there, his breath warm against Carlos’s face as he spoke, “Me too. I never in a million years would have ever expected to find a love like this.” </p><p> </p><p>There it was again; that word, in TK’s voice, set his soul on fire every time. It wasn’t new, they had said it before. But somehow every time felt like the first time; like its own special miracle. </p><p> </p><p>Carlos pushed onward, the reminder of the depth of their feelings spurring him forward, “I want to have you in my life TK, in my day to day. I want us to have the same address; I want to share my home. I want it to be your home, too. I want to do all the boring everyday things with you, I want us to share more than just a bed—I want us to share a life.”</p><p> </p><p>TK was quiet in the wake of his words and each moment of silence weighed on Carlos’s composure. He could feel his anxiety starting to rise —had he gone too far? Had he said too much? </p><p> </p><p>Finally, when Carlos was certain he was about to lose his mind, TK spoke: “I want that too. I want it, so badly it’s all I can think about sometimes. I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you. I want to share every little moment with you.” </p><p> </p><p>There was conviction behind his words, of that Carlos was certain; but there was also hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>“But?” he prompted. </p><p> </p><p>“But,” TK agreed, “I’m not sure if now is the right time to leave my dad on his own. He’s been doing better lately, but you know how rough it was when it was bad. And that was only a month ago. I’m just...I’m not sure if right now is the time to put what I want over what I should do. He’s spent my entire life looking after me, how can I leave him when he needs me?” </p><p> </p><p>Carlos nodded. He had expected this, but he still didn’t know what to do about it. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?” </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> want </em>to be with you Carlos, as much as possible. I want us to move forward, I want what we have to keep growing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I think you need to talk to your dad about it. It’s his life too, he deserves a say.” </p><p> </p><p>TK sighed and leaned his head against Carlos’s shoulder, “he’s going to tell me I don’t need to take care of him, that I need to live my own life because he’s too stubborn to admit that he needs help.” </p><p> </p><p>“Must run in the family.” </p><p> </p><p>TK turned his head to glare at him but Carlos only laughed, bending over to place a kiss on the top of his head, “What do you think about trying it, for a little while? Seeing if it’s doable. You wouldn’t be far, and I’d be willing to help out.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’d do that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would Ty. It’s important to you so it’s important to me.” </p><p> </p><p>TK was quiet as he considered. “You’d be okay with that,” he asked eventually, “you’d be okay with a life on a trial basis?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay with anything, as long as it’s with you.” </p><p> </p><p>TK was silent for a few moments and when he spoke his voice was soft and thick with emotion, “Do you have any idea how often I wonder how this can possibly be real, what we have? At least once a week I think you’re too good to be true, and just when I manage to convince myself otherwise you do something that makes me wonder all over again. I don’t deserve you, Carlos Reyes. I have never done anything good enough in my life to have earned this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Respectfully, I disagree,” Carlos countered, “because I have wondered the same thing and you know what I decided?” </p><p> </p><p>TK gave him a curious look and Carlos smiled as he spoke, “I decided that maybe I’m right, maybe I don’t deserve this love, but we have it and I am going to do everything I can to keep it and never waste a moment of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now that sounds like a plan, and an answer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it?” Carlos asked, eyebrows raised. </p><p> </p><p>“Carlos Reyes,” TK said seriously, though the grin across his face and the light in his eyes betrayed him, “I accept your terms. I would love to move in with you and share your dishes, your bed, and your home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Should we shake on it then?” Carlos asked, matching TK’s serious, business-like tone.</p><p> </p><p>“We could, but I think I have a better idea.” </p><p> </p><p>And when TK leaned forward to pull him into a deep kiss, Carlos thought that maybe miracles did exist. Because what he had with Tyler Kennedy Strand certainly qualified and nothing in the world could convince him otherwise. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>